


Rocket's Feelings

by RR4901



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Raccoon Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: Rocket thinks it's his fault,  his fault for Peter being the way he was.





	Rocket's Feelings

 

Rocket sat down in the Engine Room, trying to get his mind off of the other. He worked and worked, building and disassembling countless bombs, guns, and scraps.  

 _Don’t think about him,_ he thought to himself. _It’s not your fault that he’s like this._ He breathed, letting his fingers move around the parts. It is though. He slammed the pieces down onto the desk, digging his eyes in his hands. “It’s not your fault,” he muttered to himself.

“What’s not?” A voice asked.

Rocket turned around to see Quill, in the raccoon version. His blond fur with a little grey mixed in, tan mask, blue eyes, and a black nose. He wore a fitted trench coat with a small piece to start his mask around his neck. He also wore his “gear shift” shirt under it as well. He also was a bit fit too, his pecks pushed out from his shirt, and his coat squeezed around his biceps. His legs, meanwhile, showed some powerful thighs under black pants.

Rocket blushed and turned back around. Why is he here? He asked himself.

“I just wanted to talk,” Peter said, walking next to him.

Rocket sighed and put down the parts. “What about? You are obviously doing fine ever since you were turned into…”

“A freak?” Peter finished bluntly.

Rocket shook his head, “No not a freak. Just...me.”

Peter rocked back and forth, “I don’t care. It was my decision, Rocket.”

“I should have been there,” Rocket replied, keeping his gaze away from the other.  

“Rocket,” Peter said, bringing his muzzle up, “I told you to stay on the ship. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” He looked into the other’s eyes, and the other broke his gaze.

“I just,” Rocket, said, moving his head, “Peter, I should’ve been there instead of you.”

“Why? You’re the better pilot than me,” Peter responded, smiling pleasantly.

Rocket giggled, “Yeah I know, Star-Dork.” Rocket started to fiddle around with guns.

“Why don’t,” Peter said, setting his hands on top of Rocket’s. “Why don’t we just talk somewhere, can we sit here?”

Rocket’s heart quickened at the touch, his eyes widened as he got up, leading Peter to a small couch. “Just hold on,” he left Peter there and closed the door. He blushed to himself and sat down next to him. “So what do you want to talk about Quill?”

Peter smiled, facing the other, “I just want to know how you feel about this.” He referenced himself.

“I don’t know,” Rocket replied, turning away from the other.

Peter’s ears drooped, “Rocket,” he said, turning the other’s muzzle. “Come on, I just thought you might talk to me more now that I’m like this.”

Rocket blushed, “I wanted to, I was just reminded of the whole situation.”

“Rocket, the Kree wasn’t your fault.”

“Those assholes made you like me! They just copied my data and adjusted it to you! Putting your consciousness in another body!” He finished with a huff, facing the other and slightly crying.

Peter looked into his eyes and hugged him, letting the other cry on his shoulder. He hesitated and patted his back. “It’s ok Rocket,” Peter whispered, feeling his striped blond and tan tail swish back and forth.

Rocket whimpered and wetted the other’s coat with his tears.

“Is there anything else Rocket?” Peter asked, feeling his heart quicken as the hug continued.

Rocket breathed in and said, “Yes.”

“What else? Come on you can tell me,” Peter smiled.

“I…I…” Rocket stammered.

Peter silenced him with a finger on the tip of his muzzle, “I know.” He then leaned in and kissed the other.

Rocket blushed and kissed back, pushing him back onto the couch. He laid in between Peter’s legs and slowly rubbed at the other’s legs. He broke the kiss saying, “I love you.”

Peter blushed, “I love you too, Rocket.” He pushed his muzzle back on the other’s and kissed him again. He ran his hands on his back and looked for the zipper to get the offending garments out of the way.

Rocket smiled and ran his hand up to the zipper and pulled it, slowly releasing his fur from the confidants. He got the top down and showed the other his chest.

Peter smiled and moved down the other’s body, kissing at his neck, the metal struts on his collar bone, and then at his chest, playing with his nipples.

“Mmm,” Rocket hummed, grinding his hips into the other. He felt his cock out of his sheath and could tell that the feeling was mutual. “Let’s say we get these off huh?”

Peter smiled and pushed him onto his back, “Ok.”

Rocket huffed and pushed him off the couch. “You don’t ride this ride,” he smiled and jumped back on him. He pulled at Peter’s coat, wanting it out of his way.

Peter smiled and pulled it off, alongside the shirt. “You gonna take care of me?”

Rocket smiled and kissed the other again, moving down his chest and abs. Once he reached the other’s waist, he pulled off his pants and gripped his cock. Rocket smiled and kissed the head of his humanoid dick.

Peter let out a groan, and pushed his hips into the other’s mouth, forcing him to take the dick.

Rocket smiled and relaxed his throat as Peter’s five inches was forced into his mouth. He started to move his head, up and down on the dick. He also, meanwhile, pushed the rest of his clothes off, revealing his dick.

He started jacking himself off and hit something large and hard on his dick. He pulled off of Peter and looked down at his dick to see a large swelling at the base of his dick. “What is that?” He asked.

Peter looked up from his bliss and saw what Rocket was talking about. “I think that is your knot.”

“My what?” Rocket asked, surprised.

Peter smiled and went in front of his dick. “You never knew you had this?”

Rocket shook his head, “Maybe it's because I’ve never been intimate?”

Peter’s eyes widened then closed in a grin. “Oh, so you’re a virgin.”

Rocket blushed and went onto his back as Peter crawled on top of him.

“Let’s fix that,” Peter stated, lining up Rocket’s cock with his hole.

“What are you going to…” Rocket started as Peter pushed down, fucking himself with Rocket’s member. “Ahhh,” Rocket moaned.

Peter smiled and groaned, “You like?”

Rocket shook his head, feeling the other push down farther on his dick.

“Rocket,” Peter groaned, stretching his own hole. He pushed farther and hit the other’s knot. He sat there,” breathing heavily.

Rocket’s eyes were closed, he opened them and looked at Peter, who hasn’t moved a bit. “Peter?” He asked concerned.  

“Yes?” Peter said, squeezing his entrance around Rocket’s seven inches. “Ahh shit,” he groaned.

“You going to start doing something?” Rocket asked.

Peter smiled and crossed his arms, “Well that’s up to you know isn’t it?”

Rocket smiled and pushed the other over, “Well, I think I like this position better.” He then pulled out all the way to his head, and thrust back in, causing Peter to let out some moans and groans.

“Shit Rocky,” Peter moaned, running his hands down his back.

“What, not hard enough?” He smiled, thrusting harder. He pushed his knot, wanting to push it in his ass. He thrust harder and began to jerk Peter off alongside him. “You going to be a good boy now?” He groaned, licking at his peck.

“Yes, Rocket,” Peter said.

Rocket bit his nipple, “Say it correctly.”

“Yes, sir,” Peter moaned.

Rocket smiled and thrust more, pushing his knot into the other, cumming inside the other.

Peter groaned and came in the other’s hand.

The pair laid down on the ground, Peter’s legs wrapped around Rocket’s hips, and Rocket still inside the other.

“You going to pull out?” Peter asked.

“Yes, but I want you to stay laying down,” Rocket said, pulling out of the other.

“Ok,” Peter said, putting his hands behind his head.

Rocket smiled and walked away to slip something on. “Close your eyes, Quill.”

Peter did so and waited for Rocket to do whatever he wanted to.

After a few moments, Rocket told him, “Open your eyes.”

Peter opened his eyes and saw one of the hottest things ever, Rocket in leggings that had some of his fur come out of it. It went all the way up to his thighs and stopped there, leaving room for his dick, balls, and ass. Peter wolf whistled.

Rocket blushed and turned around to show the other his ass, moving his tail out of the way, “You like?”

Peter smiled, his tail swaying back and forth, “I love it, are you going to be doing something with me?”

Rocket straddled the other, “Yes I am, and you won’t be doing anything with this ride.”

Peter sighed, his tears falling down to his head. “Awww.”

Rocket then aimed Peter’s cock to his ass and pushed down, fucking himself. “Shit, Peter!”

“You’re tight Rocky,” Peter groaned, moving his hands up to the other’s hips.

“First time,” Rocket panted, moving lower on the dick. He hilted himself and waited a few moments, and then went up and moved down, fucking himself with Peter’s cock.

All Peter could do was groan and stop himself from cumming too early. He didn’t want the ride to stop as fast. “Rocket,” he groaned, his balls starting to be crushed. “I want to-”

Rocket sighed and turned around on his cock, showing the other his ass being penetrated. “You like the view?”

Peter smiled, “Yes, I do.” He pushed once and his knot got into Rocket’s ass, causing him to let out a moan.

Rocket’s breath hitched and he came, painting the floor white.

Peter feeling the tightness of Rocket’s entrance came again, pulsing within his ass.

Rocket collapsed, laying down next to Peter, cuddling into him. He smiled and pet at his chest, his tail swishing back and forth in pleasure. He could feel Peter’s cum deep within him. “I love you, Peter,” he said.

Peter smiled and kissed his head. “I love you too.”

Rocket looked up and kissed the other on the lips, and fell asleep like that, their muzzled barely touching.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave some kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
